Through The Silence
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: When Quick suddenly finds herself alone, deserted by the one she loves most, she pulls herself away from everyone else, knowing she'll just have to pretend like everything's okay, when it isn't. It may take more than a hug to bring her back out.


**Yes, ANOTHER one-shot Christmas present. This one is for CrazyinSye. I couldn't figure out an idea for a story for her, so I asked her, and she said a "Quick and Cass BFF story plz 83"**

**Sooo, here it is! XD A Quick and Cass BFF story XD This takes place shortly after "Heartland" *see my bio for more info***

"Is Quick still in her room?" Lexi asked.

"I guess. Haven't seen her yet." Ace shrugged, picking up the newspapaer Tech had left on the table.

"I wish she would come out. Nothing's going to get better between her and Seth is she keeps herself holed up like that." Lexi sighed, resting her chin on her hands.

"Fairdinkum." Mairi agree, sitting beside the bunny.

Cassidy stood up from the couch. "I'm going to try talking with her."

"Good luck," Lexi said, "She's a little difficult to talk to when she's upset."

"Okay." Cassidy replied, heading for Quick's room. She hesitantly knocked on the door. "Quick? It's Cassidy. Can I come in?"

There was a long pause before the door opened. "Si." The spanish mouse wandered over to her bed and sat down. "But, if you're gonna try to talk me into forgiving Seth then you can walk your loco self right back out of here!" She threatened.

Cassidy held up her left arm. "I come in peace. I'd raise my other arm too if I could." She gestured to her injured arm, still protected by its cast and resting in its sling.

Quick cracked a small smile. "Sorry.... I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Cassidy returned the smile. She took a quick look around the room, and noticed that everything had been rearranged, even the bed. "I see you've been busy."

"Yeah, it's a habit. I rearrange things when I'm mad."

"Nice." Cassidy pasued. "So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Quick gave her a look. "I just wanna know! I'm getting three different stories from the others."

"You weren't around?"

"I was.... sorta. The medicine Tech gave me for my arm works a little too well. I didn't hear a thing."

Quick giggled slightly to Cassidy's relief, but quickly stopped. "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure myself. Seth... just got mad at me. He started yelling, and I yelled back." She paused, trying to hold back the tears she felt stinging her eyes.

"Quick." Cassidy began softly, setting her hand on the mouse's shoulder. "I don't know why Seth yelled at you. No one does but him. But what I do know is that Seth is really sorry for what he did. He wants to talk to you, he wants to apologize."

Quick shoved her hand away. "But I don't want to forgive him. I don't know if I can trust him again."

Cassidy paused. "I know this is probably the worst thing to say to you... but.... I understand how you feel."

"How could you possibly understand how I feel?" Quick glared at her.

"Tech and I have fought a lot, but our worst one happened.... about four months ago. Tech was given an award by the Acmetropolis Science Council for all of his work on the team, all of his inventions. We were all very proud of him. There was a dinner and ceremony for the award, but Tech didn't want to go. I convinced him that it would be fun."

"You guys argued over that?" Quick gave her a disbelieving look.

"No!" Cassidy laughed. "You see, the daughter of one of the 'officials' of the council is a dear freind of mine, Kerri." Cassidy rolled her eyes to show she was being scarcastic. "When she found out that Tech and I were together, she did everything she could to try a break us up. In fact.... one time the guys decided to go out and relax for a bit, since we hadn't had any missions for a while. Tech insisted on staying home, though. When we got back... well.." Cassidy hesitated. "I found Kerri in his lap."

Quick almost fell off of the bed in surprise. "Say QUE?!"

"I know! I was just as surprised as you, maybe more. And boy, was I _mad_. I didn't say a word to him for three days straight. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, no matter what it was. I didn't let him tell me what happened. Mazz convinced me to go talk to him. And when I did, I found out that I was wrong. Kerri had forced her way into that position, Tech had nothing to do with it. Kerri later even admitted it to me."

"Huh, loco chicka."

"Yeah, but Quick I felt exactly the same way as you. I felt hurt, betrayed. And all of that would have been avoided if I had just let Tech talk. But I'm stubborn that way." She smirked. "The only difference is, I believe Seth is wrong in this situation. But, you've got to let him talk. Give him a chance, Quick."

Quick was silent, staring at the floor. "I guess... in some loco way.... you're right." She slowly glanced over and smiled.

"All I told you was to talk to him, like everyone else has been trying to do." Cassidy patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess they wore me out for ya." The girls giggled. "Thanks Cassidy." Quick gently hugged the coyote, being careful of her broken arm.

"You're welcome." Cassidy returned the embrace. "Now. Go get your man."

Quick laughed, standing up. "I'm on it." She helped Cassidy to her feet and the two left the room together, smiling.

The start of a unbreakable bond of freindship. 


End file.
